A peaceful new year's eve
by Magdelope
Summary: Fenris returns to Kirkwall, anchored a bit away from the shoreline he reflects with his daughter on the past couple of years.


There was a slight breeze in the air. Not cold, but it still brought snow onto the deck. Fenris was sitting on the raised deck, looking at Kirkwall's skyline. The elf hadn't been there for years and he wasn't happy to be back. There were people to see and things to do. But that wasn't where his mind was this cold New year's eve; he could worry about that tomorrow when they actually docked. Tonight they were staying, anchored on a safe distance from the crazed city. He looked at the elf girl who was sitting by his feet, curiously looking at the gloomy city in front of them.

"Papa," she asked, her questioning eyes, her mother's eyes, looking at him. It would have been unsettling if it hadn't been for the fact that the girl's mother was sleeping safely downstairs in the cabin.

"What is it, my darling?" He said.

"I thought it would look more dangerous," the elf girl replied, "it just looks strange without a chantry."

"There are lots of towns and cities without chantries."

"I know," the little girl said, "but in this town it looks like it is missing."

Fenris pulled the girl from his feet and took her onto his lap instead. He kissed the top of her blonde head absentmindedly.

"Mother is boring," the girl said after a little while of silence.

Fenris chuckled softly and hugged the girl closer. He had no words for how much he loved his daughter, or for how much she could be like her mother at times.

"Why do you say that, Darla?" He asked.

"Because," Darla said, "it's new year's eve and she's… sleep…ing." The girl yawned.

"Mother has had a lot on her mind lately," Fenris said, he laughed as the girl yawned again, "and maybe you should join her. You are tired."

"I want to stay with you, papa," the girl said, sleep evident in her voice, "please? Can I stay up?"

"You can if you want to, darling," Fenris said, ever indulgent, "but you should know there is no shame in sleeping."

"If I go and sleep, you will be all alone," Darla said, even as she yawned again.

"What about mother?"

Darla nearly rolled her eyes, a very adult move in such a young person.

"Mother has Smultron," she said, referring to her baby brother, "tell me a story?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me…" the girl yawned again and rested her head against his chest, "tell me about the day you met mother."

"I would rather not, darling," Fenris said, "it was not a good year for me. I would rather spend new year's eve thinking about happier times. When you were born; when Smultron was born. The day I married your mother."

Darla started tracing the lyrium lines on her father's arm. It hurt a bit, spurred on by the natural magical ability that the girl was already showing but Fenris hadn't told her to stop once. The elf dreaded the day she would ask how he had gotten them.

"I remember when you got married," she said, "I was so small and Smultron wasn't even here."

"It was just two years ago," Fenris said, "Smultron was in your mother's stomach."

"How did he get there?" Darla said, incredulous, "did she eat him because she would know he would be so annoying?"

"No, Darla," Fenris said, "she didn't eat him. He… she… darling, ask your mother tomorrow." Fenris felt relieved when Darla seemed satisfied with the answer.

"I am tired," the girl admitted, "but I still don't want to go."

"Just sleep, love," Fenris said, "sleep. I will hold you."

Darla leaned her head against his chest again and curled her legs. Fenris liked the signs that she was still a little girl. He knew that she would grow up soon; before he knew it she would be taller, bigger and much more independent. Soon, she wouldn't need him anymore. The same with Smultron, his little son.

A sudden noise made him look up, they were shooting up fireworks over Kirkwall, the city of chains. This time Fenris arrived a truly free man, a husband and a father. Fenris felt thankful, not just for the year that had been but all the other years. He felt thankful for love, for friendships, for luck and miracles. He knew that the next year, even the next day, would bring more battles, dangers and troubles ahead but for now, he was simply grateful to be able to sit in silence, holding his sleeping daughter.

* * *

**Happy new years everyone!**

**xoxo**


End file.
